SolarFlare Prime
by SolarFlare Prime
Summary: A girl who is a cybertronian turned human has no memories of her life before Earth. All she knows now is abuse and torture by her 'parents'. Will she find her true origins or will succumb to the darkness and die. One Autobot medic could change everything and save her life. Ratchet/OC. Flames will be use to make chicken YUM!. I do not own Transformers in all of their awesomeness!
1. Open Wounds

_**(3 person POV)**_

Optimus Prime held his new born sparkling with pride in his optics. *She has my optics* he thought. At this moment his sparkmate Elita-1 recharged peacefully on the hospital berth. Optimus whispered into the little sparklings audio, " You are the next generation or primes young SolarFlare."

SolarFlare shuttered her tiny optic covers in under standing. Just then Elita came out of recharge.

"Optimus you sir should be recharging."

"I know Elita, but SolarFlare has not gone into recharge yet."

*sigh* "Let me see her Optimus."

Optimus handed SolarFlare carefully to his sparkmate. Elita soon had the small sparkling in a deep recharge. She put SolarFlare in her carrying hold. Then at that moment the wall chose to explode. Optimus dropped into a defensive stance in front of his spark mate.

When the dust cleared it reviled Megatron the leader of the deceptions. Elita sprung off the berth and drew out her canons.

"Ahh! The dynamic duo." Megatron sneered.

Then Megatron lunged at Optimus. "Elita RUN!" Optimus shouted.

Elita ran until she reached the alspark. Elita wheeled around Megatron had followed her. *Slag* she thought. She began to run again. Megatron looked at her and thought, *nothing better than a moving target.* Megatron fired. The blast hit Elita mostly in her carrying hold. The sparkling rolled out. Elita reached out to ward her sparkling, but then her optics went out… forever.

Optimus who had been knocked unconscious come back online. He felt like something was missing. "No." Optimus muttered to himself. He could not feel his sparkmate, but he could still sense his sparkling. Optimus tracked energon signature, and found her crying on the steps of the alspark, along with his offline sparkmate. He put Elita's helm on his lap and held SolarFlare close. Things were going to be different without his sparkmate by his side.


	2. Present Day

**__****(SolarFlare POV)**

*Another long day at school. But I don't see the point I am smarter than everybody else, I mean I skipped from 9rd grade to 11th grade. I wish I knew who my real parents are. I wish I knew who I was.* I thought.

Then I took out my I-phone and chose my favorite song. I sung along with the music.

"___Just shoot for the starsIf it feels rightThen aim for my heartIf you feel likeAnd take me away, make it okayI swear I'll behave"…_

"___You wanted controlSo we waitedI put on a showNow I make itYou say I'm a kidMy ego is bigI don't give a shitAnd it goes like this"…"Take me by the tongueAnd I'll know youKiss me till you're drunkAnd I'll show you"_

"___You want the moves like jaggerI've got the moves like jaggerI've got the mooooooves... like jagger"…_

"___I don't need child control youLook into my eyes and I'll own you"_

"___With them the moves like jaggerI've got the moves like jaggerI've got the mooooooves... like jagger"…_

"___Maybe it's hardWhen you feel like you're broken and scarredNothing feels rightBut when you're with meI make you believeThat I've got the key"…_

"___So get in the carWe can ride itWherever you wantGet inside itAnd you want to steerBut I'm shifting gearsI'll take it from hereAnd it goes like this"…_

"___Take me by the tongueAnd I'll know youKiss me till you're drunkAnd I'll show you"…_

"___You want the moves like jaggerI've got the moves like jaggerI've got the mooooooves... like jagger"…_

"___I don't need try to control youLook into my eyes and I'll own you"_

"___With them the moves like jaggerI've got the moves like jaggerI've got the mooooooves... like jagger"…_

"___You wanna know how to make me smileTake control, own me just for the nightAnd if I share my secretYou're gonna have to keep itNobody else can see this"…_

"___So watch and learnI won't show you twiceHead to toe, ooh baby, roll me rightAnd if I share my secretYou're gonna have to keep itNobody else can see this"…_

"___And it goes like this"…_

"___Take me by the tongueAnd I'll know youKiss me till you're drunkAnd I'll show you"…_

"___You want the moves like jaggerI've got the moves like jaggerI've got the mooooooves... like jagger"…_

"___I don't need try to control youLook into my eyes and I'll own you"_

"___With them the moves like jaggerI've got the moves like jaggerI've got the mooooooves... like jagger"…_

When I finished listening to my song I was ready to ask my foster parents…who were my real parents.

Little did I know I was in for the biggest shock of my life.


	3. It's my life

I slowly walked down the stairs. I admit, I was scared. Not of finding out my true identity... But of my parents.

"Take all of your wasted honor  
Every little past frustration  
Take all of your so-called problems,  
Better put 'em in quotations

Say what you need to say [x8]

Walking like a one man army  
Fighting with the shadows in your head  
Living out the same old moment  
Knowing you'd be better off instead,  
If you could only . . .

Say what you need to say [x8]

Have no fear for giving in  
Have no fear for giving over  
You'd better know that in the end  
Its better to say too much  
Then never say what you need to say again

Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken  
Even as the eyes are closing  
Do it with a heart wide open

Say what you need to say" [x24]

I sang this softly in my head.

My parents were slightly abusive. I have scares from mostly everything sharp in the house. And my parents drink...A-LOT. When they would come home sometimes they would burn me with there cigaret butts.

"Mom, Dad?" I asked warily

"What?!" They yelled back agitated.

"I need to ask you something important." I stated.

"Well...go spit it out" My mother spat.

"Who are my true my parents?" I questioned.

"How the hell should we know!" My father snarled.

"You adopted me didn't you?" I asked

"WHY YOU LITTLE SMARTASS! GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" My father yelled.

I ran up the stairs gathered my few belongings and sprinted out of the house.


	4. Awake, Alive, and Scared

I ran to school in tears. Shoved my duffel bag into my locker and went to the office to get a pass for my class.

"Okay, Mr. Witwicky, you're up". My teacher said

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff". Sam rambled

"Watch."

"Okay". "For my family"...

Then Sam got hit in the face with Trent's hornet.

"Who did... Who did that?People! Responsibility". My teacher yelled.

"Okay". "So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather,who was a famous man,Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf."

**_Flashback_**

"_Move faster, men! Move! Chop! Heave! The ice is freezing faster than it's melting! Chop faster! Heave, men! Heave! No sacrifice, no victory! We'll get to the Arctic Circle, lads!"_

_**End Flashback**_

"So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th-century seamen. This here is the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale, by the way. Like the sextant here.$50 for this, which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things".

"Are you going to sell me his liver?" My teacher sneered "Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell, It's the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing".

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works, too. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day."

"Sam!" My teacher scolded.

"Sorry." Sam mumbled, "Unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered." Sam continued

Then the bell rung. _"Damn it, _I thought,_ I was so intrigued"_

"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight." My teacher warned the class.

"Here, you want? Here, 50. 40? 30?" Sam begged the passerby.

"Sam?" The teacher warned again.

"Yeah. Sorry, sorry." Sam mumbled the apology again.

I walked outside To find my only friend Ashlyn waiting for me.

" Hi Ash!" I greeted my friend.

We have only known each other for about a year and were like sisters.

" Hey Sol" Ashlyn greeted me. She followed me to my locker. I snatched my duffel bag out of my locker and we both ran outside.

"FREEDOM" We shouted in unison.


	5. Things turn around for now

**(Solar's Pov)**

Ash and I ran across the lawn. "Mr. Witwicky!" I called as Ash and I ran across the lawn.

Sam's father turned his head in my direction. "Solar?!"

"Yeah...it's me," I sighed, "can I ask you a favor of you?"

"Sure Solar your like a daughter to me." Sam's father responded

"Can you please adopt me, my adopted guardians threw me out of the house for asking a question." I explained and begged at the same time.

Ron considered for a moment...

"Of course!, Judy has always wanted a daughter!"

In was relived "Thank you...dad."

My new father smiled "Well come on get in, we have to help Sam pick out his 'new' car if he gets his A."

I smiled and got into the car. Today was the greatest day of my life!

**(Sam's Pov)**

"Okay. Pretty good, right?" I said confident that I would get an A+.

"I'd say a solid B-." My teacher said honestly.

"A, B-?" I said confused.

"You were hawking your great-grandfather's crap in my classroom." My teacher hissed.

"No, kids enjoy... Look, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What?" My now bored teacher said.

"Can you look out the window for a second? You see my father? He's the guy in the green car." I explained.

"Yeah." My teacher stated.

"Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's dream. And a man's promise to that boy. He looked at me in the eye. He said, "Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you to bring me $2,and three As." Okay? I got the 2,000 and I got two As. Okay? Here's the dream. Your B-. Dream gone. Kaput. Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?" I negotiated.

My teacher gave in. Victory dance!


	6. My Heart Will Go On

(Solar's Pov)

"Yes! Yes, yes." My newly adopted brother yelled.

"So?" My new father questioned.

"Alright, I am need to go home now, will you come over later?" Ashlyn yelled to me as she started walking.

"Definitely!" I yelled back.

"A-. It's an A, though." Sam said.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A..." My father said amzed.

"So I'm good?" Sam almost squealed.

"You're good,... Dad said,"not say hello to your sister".

"Sister" Sam questioned while getting into the front seat.

"I just adopted Solar, shes in the back seat" Dad explianed.

"Hi Sam I... really liked your report on your great-grandfather" I said shyly.

"Sol this is so awesome!, I've always wanted you for a sister!" Sam exclaimed excited.

"I got a little surprise for you, son."Dad drawled.

"What kind of..." Sam started confused. We pulled into a Porsche dealership.

"Yeah, a little surprise." Dad said smugly...

"No. No, no, no, no. Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me. See?" Sam rambled

"Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Dad laughed.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asked irritated.

"Yeah, I think it's funny." Dad said still laughing.

"What's wrong with you?"Sam asked.

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?"Dad said rolling his eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing." Sam stated.

"Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke." Dad said.

"It's not a funny joke." Sam grunted.

We drove into Bobby Bolivia's used car lot... the crappiest place in town.

"Manny!" Bolivia yelled.

"What?" Manny yelled back ticked off.

"Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit. He's having a heat stroke again. Scaring white folks." Bobby yelled.

"I'm hot! Makeup's melting. It hurts my eyes." Manny's cousin complained.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said... You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad." Sam wined.

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine." Dad said.

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?" Sam started.

"Yeah." Dad drawled.

"Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin." Sam continued.

"Okay." Dad said getting bored.

"You want me to live that life?" Sam finshed.

"No sacrifice, no victory." Dad said proudly.

" Dads right Sam, your lucky. I've had to work for everything I own and trust me its not alot" I stated.

"Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, Dad." Sam wined.

"Right." Dad said.

"Gentlemen, and lady Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. How can I help you?" Bolivia stated and asked.

"Well, my son here, looking to buy his first car." Dad explained.

"You come to see me?" Bobby asked Sam.

"I had to." Sam practically mumbled.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." Bobby cheered.

"Sam." Sam said as he introduced him self.

"Sam, let me talk to you. Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them. Especially not in front of my mammy. That's my mammy. Hey, Mammy! Don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch. I tell you, man, she deaf, you know? Well, over here, every piece of car a man might want or need." Bobby explained.

"This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes." Sam mumbled.

"Yeah. It got racing... Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!"Bolivia trailed off.

"What?" Manny asked.

"What is this? This car! Check it out!" Bobby asked confused.

"I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!" Manny yelled.

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!" Bobby yelled back.

"Feels good." Sam muttered.

Then Sam uncovered a strange robotic symbol. We both looked at each other. I remembered a single name. Bumblebee...

"How much?" Dad questioned.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels, and the custom paint job..." Bobby was cut off.

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." Sam argued.

"Yeah, but it's custom." Bobby came up with an answer.

"It's custom faded?" Sam snapped back.

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand." Bobby concluded.

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry."Dad said.

"Kids, come on, get out. Get out the car." Bolivia urged.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam said in retaliation.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car. Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut." Bobby continued his tour.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Dad suggested.

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." Sam said irritated.

"This is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day..." Bobby again cut off as Sam shut his door behind me and like a chain reaction the passenger door on the other side opened with a great amount of force and hid the car bobby was in. And gave it a good sized dent.

"Gee. Holy cow." Dad was shocked.

"No, no, no. No worries." Bobby reassured.

"You all right?" Dad asked Bobby.

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" Bobby laughed.

_ "...greater than man..."_

I took a closer loo at the car... "Bumblebee..." I muttered.

"That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabammy." Bobby said as he started walking towards another car.

Then a sharp sound, we all hit the ground. Glass from the windshields and windows of cars flew everywhere. We all stood up in shock. "$4,000." Bobby yelled...

And then he pissed his pants...

**(AN) Longest freaking chapter ever! Thanks for your continued support! R&R P.s. Double dose today! :3**


	7. What The Fuck is Going On Here!

**_(Dream Scape Solar Pov)_**

"_Steve." A man says._

"_Hello, Mr. Secretary." Steve says._

"_They're so young." The Secretary says._

"_They're the top subject matter experts, sir." Steve replies._

"_NSA's recruiting right out of high school these days." Mr. Secretary sighs._

"_Guys, that's the Secretary of Defense." A girl says._

"_I am so under dressed." Another person says._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the Secretary of Defense." A man announces_

_._ "_Please be seated, I'm John Keller. Obviously, you're wondering why you're here, so these are the facts. At 1900 local time yesterday, the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar was attacked. So far as we know, there were no survivors. The objective of the attack __was to hack our military network. We're not sure exactly what they're after, but we do know that they were cut off during the assault, which would lead us to assume that they're going to try it again. Now, no one's taken responsibility for the attack. And the only real lead we have so far is this sound." The Secretary explains._

_A strange electronical sound Is heard through out the room._

"_That's the signal that hacked our network. NSA's working at full capacity to analyze it and intercept further communications, but we need your help to find out who did this. Now, you've all shown considerable ability in the area of signals analysis. We're on a hair-trigger here, people. The President has dispatched battle groups to the Persian Gulf and Yellow Sea. This is as real as it's ever gonna get. Now I'm gonna leave you to your officer-in-charge. You'll break up into teams and you'll start your work. Good luck to us all." The Secretary finishes._

I woke up in a cold sweat in the back of the car. "What the fuck just happened" I muttered.

** (Sam's Pov) **

"All right, Mojo. I got the car. Now I need the girl. I need money to take out the girl is what I need. Zero bids. Great. Broke. Come on, Mojo. You want your pain pills? No. Premature. Good. What's up? Nothing. You know, just driving my car. Driving my car. It's like clockwork. All right, I know you get wasted on these things, but if you piss in my bed again, you're sleeping outside. Okay? That's it for today. No more. Crackhead." I said.

_Outside_

"Ron, this one is uneven." Mom observed.

"Yeah. Probably." Dad said.

"This one is wobbly." Mom complained.

"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon." Dad muttered.

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" Mom asked.

I walked out on to the grass.

"Sam..." Dad started.

"What?" I asked.

"I do not like footprints on my grass." Dad finished.

"What foot... There's no footprints." I argued.

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?" He said irritated.

"It's family grass, Dad." I snapped.

"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand." He snapped back.

"This... I can't do it anymore." I muttered. "You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog." I said to my mom.

"What?" She questioned. "He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom." I explained. "That's his bling." She stated.

"I want you home at 11:00!"Mom exclaimed.

"Yeah, all right." I said as I got in to my car.

"11:00!" Dad yelle.d

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely. Seat belt on!" Mom yelled.

Then when I pulled away all of this ash came out of my car's tailpipe.

"Wow. You are so cheap." Mom mumbled.

"Well, it's his first car. Supposed to be like that." Dad said.

** (Some where in the world Lennox's farm Sarah's Pov)**

_'At this time, we can't confirm whether there were any survivors.' _The T.V.

"Oh, my God." I whispered.

_'Our bases worldwide are, as of now, at DEFCON Delta, our highest readiness level. We're dealing with a very effective weapons system_ _that we have not come across before. But our prayers are with the families of the brave men and women...'_The T.V.

"Honey, Daddy's gonna be okay." I cooed as I tried to calm down our crying Annabelle.

**(Third person Pov)**

"I've never seen a weapons system like this. The thermal shows this weird aura around the exoskeleton like it's cloaked by some kind of invisible force field." Epps said.

'That's impossible. There's no such thing as invisible force fields except in, like, comic book stuff, right?" Another guy responded.

"Man, I don't know." Fig said.

"What is that?" The other man said back.

"My mama, she had the gift, you know? She saw things. I got the gene, too, and that thing that attacked us? I got a feeling it ain't over." Fig shuddered.

"How about you use those magic voodoo powers and get us the hell out of here, huh?" "When I took that picture, I think it saw me. It looked right at me." Epps relieved.

"All right, we got to get this thing back to the Pentagon right away. They got to know what we're dealing with here. My radio's fried. I got no communication with aerial. Hey, Mahfouz, How far do you live from here?" Lennox said.

"Not far. Just up that mountain." Mahfouz replied.

"Do they have a phone?" Lennox asked.

"Yes." Mahfouz replied again.

"All right, let's hit it!" Lennox yelled.

**(A.N) Fuck Yeah two chapters one day. Until next time my minions...lol! **

** P.s. DOUBLE DOSE (Private Joke) I have poll up on my profile please check it out I need answers! **

**Pray for Syria.**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE! !

**AUTHORS NOTE!  
**

Hey guys sorry I have not updated. School has been a bitch. And other things. And I have a HUGE favor to ask you friends, readers, and guests. Can you be my eyes? PM me if you see anything strange and or any vehicles that have Autobot or Decepticon symbols. Thanks! PM me if you want to know why! :3


End file.
